Home
by eida-san
Summary: Sakura dan Sasori sama-sama menyadari bahwa terlalu banyak hal yang terasa salah saat itu, termasuk pada saudara mereka masing-masing. Perlahan, pertahanan keduanya pun mulai runtuh./ "Aku menyayangimu... Sasori-niichan." /Untuk Event Family: Fall and Feel. Flowing bittersweet. Final Chapter: Forest Update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Fire

_Oh, they burst into flames_

_Make what's left starting to catch fire_

_Green leaves with red tints are around_

_Taken by the wind, far from their home_

_Can't despise it, can't runaway_

_Just following the new shade of life_

_That chased by the fire_

Merah. Seperti api yang menyala yang menunjukkan kekuatan dan keteguhan. Lambang dari keberanian sehingga acap kali digunakan sebagai warna dari para pahlawan dalam film-film.

Pink. Seperti bunga-bunga yang akan bermekaran indah di musim semi. Lambang dari kewanitaan, kefemininan, dan kelembutan sehingga acap kali digunakan sebagai warna para putri-putri kerajaan dalam cerita-cerita dongeng sebelum tidur. Saking identiknya dengan wanita, sebagian orang akan berjengit saat melihat seorang pria memakai warna pink menyala sebagai pakaiannya.

Merah dan pink saling berhubungan. Warna pink bisa dibuat dengan mencampur merah dengan putih.

Bukan hanya dari segi kedekatan warna, mereka pun saling berhubungan dari segi makna. Lebih tepatnya saling membutuhkan.

Merah membutuhkan pink. Keberanian tanpa kelembutan hanya menimbulkan kenekatan yang sia-sia. Kekuatan tanpa kelembutan hanya akan menumbuhkan sifat serakah dan suka menindas, juga rasa haus kekuasaan yang tidak peduli akan penderitaan orang lain.

Pink membutuhkan merah. Kelembutan tanpa keberanian seringkali menimbulkan kelemahan dan kerapuhan. Ia akan terombang-ambing dalam lautan hidup yang keras yang tak berani ia tolak dan kehilangan hak yang tak berani ia perjuangkan.

Merah dan pink saling berhubungan dan membutuhkan.

Begitu pula Sasori dan Sakura.

**Home**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**For Event Family : Fall and Feel**

**Theme : Flowing Bittersweet**

Gadis kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya buram. Ia berusaha memfokuskannya dan melebarkan matanya. Ia baru saja terbangun dan ia merasa ia ingin terjaga sepenuhnya. Tidurnya memang lelap tadi, tetapi ntah kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah dan ada ketidaknyamanan tersendiri saat melakukannya.

Ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai sanggaan. Tetapi usaha itu terhenti mendadak saat ia belum tegak sepenuhnya. Ia segera menggerakkan lengannya dan tidak menggunakannya lagi sebagai sanggaan.

Bahunya terasa sakit saat ia menggerakkan lengan kirinya. Apalagi saat menggunakannya sebagai sanggaan. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah bahunya dan ia tersentak.

Kain bajunya sobek pada bagian bahunya. Tetapi yang terlihat bukanlah kulitnya yang berwarna cerah, melainkan warna merah pekat. Dari sana, cairan berwarna merah mengalir, mengotori bagian bajunya yang tidak sobek.

Ia memekik kecil. Matanya membulat karena ketakutan sekaligus terkejut. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Apa yang tadi ia lakukan sehingga mendapat luka semengerikan itu?

Ia mencoba mengingat kembali segalanya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dunia memorinya.

Ia ingat ia lapar. Ya, ia lapar tadi! Ia ingin memakan sesuatu dan mencoba memanaskan sup. Kemudian... Kemudian ia mendengar jeritan. Bukan jeritan yang menyenangkan. Lalu... Lalu apa?

Ia mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat.

Lalu ada suara-suara tersamarkan dan pandangannya mendadak gelap.

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia tak tertidur tadi; ia pingsan. Dan kenyataan ini membuatnya semakin terkejut.

Ia kembali berpikir, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya terluka. Tetapi nihil. Ia tak tahu jawabannya.

Jadi, ia mulai menatap sekelilingnya. Siapa tahu itu bisa membantunya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia tersentak.

Dia berada di antara pepohonan yang rimbun. Pepohonan yang tinggi-tinggi menjulang. Dia mengenali sebagiannya sebagai maple dan basswood. Sisanya ia tidak tahu.

Ia menatap ke belakangnya. Di sana ada sebuah dinding yang terbentuk secara alami. Mungkin saja semacam tebing atau lereng, yang ditumbuhi tanaman juga.

Ia sadar. Ia berada di hutan. Hutan yang tak ia kenal.

Alisnya menyerengit. Ini tidak bagus sama sekali. Ia berada di tempat yang tak ia kenal dalam keadaan terluka. Sendirian.

Fakta terakhir membuatnya kembali tersentak ntah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan selain pohon. Tidak ada. Tidak ada manusia di dekat sana. Bahkan hewan pun tidak.

Ini kembali membuatnya ketakutan. Mendadak ia ingin menangis. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tetapi ia tak melakukannya, karena mendadak suara kakaknya terngiang di kepalanya. _Hutan liar itu penuh binatang buas yang akan mengintai dan memangsamu kalau kamu tidak bisa bersembunyi_. Ia merinding mengingatnya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Ia tak mau dimakan atau digigit atau bahkan dicakar hewan manapun. Kemana kakaknya? Kemana ibunya? Kemana ayahnya?

Terdengar suara keresak dari semak di dekat sana. Mendadak bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apakah ada hewan yang mendekat? Apakah ada yang mau memangsanya? Mau memakannya?

Kemudian ia melihatnya, yang menimbulkan suara itu. Walaupun tidak sesuai prediksinya, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya makin tenang, malah mungkin sebaliknya.

Api. Ada api menjalar-jalar dari pohon-pohon tak jauh darinya. Perlahan, mulai memakan satu per satu daun dan batang, lalu menghanguskannya. Menyisakan abu berwarna hitam yang tidak sedap dipandang. Asap mulai membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, menyebabkan timbulnya awan hitam yang berasal dari daratan.

Gadis bermata emerald itu mencoba menyeret mundur badannya dengan kakinya. Lengan kirinya terasa sangat sakit ketika digerakkan sehingga tak bisa membantunya bergerak. Lengan kanannya berusaha memegang lengan kirinya, menahannya agar tidak terguncang terlalu banyak.

Kemudian, dari tengah-tengah api itu muncul suatu sosok berambut merah. Sosok itu mendekatinya dan berlari ke arahnya. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Bajunya sobek dan kotor oleh abu.

"SAKURA!" serunya sambil berlari ke arah gadis itu dengan wajah panik.

"Sasori-nii?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu. Anak berumur 8 tahun itu tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Itu kakaknya! Kakaknya tersayang!

Sasori segera berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak, "LARI, SAKURA!"

Sakura baru saja hendak membantah, tetapi Sasori lebih cepat. Ia menarik tangan kanan Sakura sambil terus berlari, membuat Sakura yang awalnya terseret akhirnya berdiri dengan susah payah.

Sasori terus berlari dan menyeretnya. Langkahnya yang panjang-panjang tak bisa Sakura kejar. Malah Sakura merasa ia melayang seperti layangan yang ditarik seseorang.

"Sasori-nii! Berhentilah dulu!" seru Sakura ketakutan, tetapi sama sekali tidak digubris. Kakaknya itu berlari tanpa mempedulikan apa pun.

DHUARR!

Kemudian terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dari belakang mereka. Mereka bisa sedikit merasakan angin yang dihasilkannya. Beberapa abu terbawa ke arah mereka dan mengotori baju mereka.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ledakan itu menimbulkan api yang besar, yang segera merambat ke pohon-pohon di sekitarnya dan mulai mendekati kedua anak itu.

Sasori mempercepat larinya, membuat Sakura kini benar-benar terseret dan hanya menginjakkan kaki sesekali. Ntah darimana tenaga anak berumur 12 tahun itu berasal.

Api terus mengejar mereka, tetapi lama-lama mereka semakin jauh dari api itu.

Sasori akhirnya memperlambat langkahnya dan kemudian berhenti. Napasnya benar-benar terengah-engah, seolah ia baru saja ditenggelamkan ke air. Begitu pula Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasori-nii?" tanya Sakura diantara napasnya.

Sasori berusaha mengatur napasnya dulu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, yang jauh lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan, "Tadi kompornya menyala, ya? Pas kita masih di karavan?"

Sakura menatapnya heran. Emang tadi dia di karavan? Ia memang ingat soal ia menyalakan kompor untuk memanaskan sup, tetapi soal karavan, ia tak ingat sama sekali. "Tadi kan Sakura manasin supnya."

"Apinya menyambar ke kertas dan buku-buku tadi saat karavan kita terguncang. Terus merambat ke tumpukan tabung gas itu." kata Sasori menerangkan. "Dan meledak." tambahnya suram.

Sakura masih tampak bingung. "Kenapa kita ada di karavan? Kenapa kita ada di hutan?"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang ditanyakan adiknya tadi?

"Mana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil memandang berkeliling.

Rahang Sasori mendadak mengeras. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih mencari keberadaan orangtuanya. Apa yang adiknya sedang coba bicarakan?

"Kita sedang apa di sini, Sasori-nii?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menatap Saori dengan wajah polosnya.

Mata Sasori membelalak. Ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Tetapi itu bukan kemungkinan yang baik. Sangat buruk malah. Ia berdo'a bahwa ia salah dan itu semua hanya prasangka buruknya.

"Kita berada dimana, Sakura?" tanya Sasori hati-hati.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, berpikir. "Suatu hutan di tepi Osaka?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasori mematung, tak sanggup bergerak. Ini terasa tidak mungkin. Ini terasa mustahil.

Tetapi ini nyata. Sakura kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

Sasori menggigit bibirnya, kesal. Rasanya ia ingin membiarkan dirinya menangis meraung-raung sekarang. Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Dan berturut-turut. Dia kehilangan orangtuanya. Dia tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Dia menemukan adiknya. Tetapi adiknya tidak ingat banyak hal. Dan dia kini berada di tengah hutan yang tak ia kenal, di sebuah negara yang asing baginya.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak. Ia tak boleh mengeluh. Ia tak boleh menyalahkan nasibnya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan ia masih hidup. Dan setidaknya, ia tak sendirian. Ia beristigfar, memohon ampun atas ketidaksyukurannya tadi. Lagian daripada ia mengeluh, jauh lebih baik ia berusaha mencari solusi.

Kemudian Sakura mendadak merintih. Bahunya kembali terasa sakit, membuat Sasori kembali ke alam sadarnya dan melupakan sejenak keterkejutannya.

Sasori segera mendekatinya. "Ini kenapa?" tanya Sasori khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil menyerengitkan alisnya, berusaha menahan sakit. "Ngga tahu."

Sasori mengamati luka Sakura. Lukanya kotor. Ini bisa menyebabkan infeksi. Dan darahnya masih mengalir. Ini bisa mengakibatkan ia kehabisan darah dan mati.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mencoret hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya. Ia harus mencuci luka Sakura dan membungkusnya dengan perban. Mungkin ia bisa kembali ke karavan tadi dan mencari kotak P3K. Itu pun kalau belum terbakar.

Terdengar bunyi berderik di belakang mereka. Api itu kembali mendekat. Oke, idenya tadi gagal. Dan itu sangat membuatnya kesal.

"Kita harus lari lagi, Sakura-chan." kata Sasori sambil menatap api itu tanpa berkedip.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasori melihat ke arah Sakura dan matanya melebar. Sakura pingsan.

Ia mendecih. Bukannya tidak suka, tetapi keadaan makin sulit bagi mereka.

Ia segera memapah Sakura dan mencoba berjalan. Tetapi segalanya tidak mudah. Api itu makin mendekat. Ia pun mulai mencoba berlari, sementara otaknya terus berpikir.

Kemana ia akan pergi? Pilihan pertama yang muncul adalah kembali ke tempat tadi. Dan pilihannya ini degera ia hapus karena ia masih belum mau mati seperti ayam panggang. Ia harus mencari tempat lain. Lupakan dulu soal orang tuanya. Ia harus bisa lolos dulu dari api, kemudian membersihkan dan mengobati luka Sakura. Tentu ada masalah jika adiknya sampai pingsan seperti itu, termasuk bahunya.

Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ia lolos dari api? Mencoba hidup di hutan seperti Tarzan? Tidak, terima kasih. Itu pilihan terakhir yang akan diambilnya. Hal terbaik adalah mereka mencari kota atau pusat keramaian, tetapi ia ingat di daerah itu yang bisa ia temukan hanyalah kumpulan hutan berhektar-hektar yang memisahkan antara rumah penduduk satu dan penduduk lainnya. Pusat keramaian terdekat jaraknya beberapa kilometer dari sana. Ini sama sekali tidak baik.

Ia melirik ke belakang sejenak, dimana api itu mulai melahap segalanya. Ia menghela napas. Ia tahu itu mungkin terakhir kalinya ia melihat tempat itu. Dan ia tahu mungkin tadi adalah saat terakhir ia bertemu orang tuanya. Ia cukup menyesal belum meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada orangtuanya.

Ia kembali menatap ke depan. Alam liar telah menantikannya.

* * *

This is it! Chapter pertama dari three shots untuk event Family: Fall and Feel. Alhamdulillah jadi juga hahaha. Baru kali ini buat Sasori Sakura bersaudara, jadinya galau sendiri mau pake Akasuna atau Haruno.

Cerita ini merupakan hasil republish. Aku mempublishnya beberapa hari lalu dan event belum berlangsung saat itu hahahaha. Aku nggak merhatiin ternyata itu masih tanggal 15.

Thanks for Allah SWT, semua panitia Event Family: Fall and Feel, semua fansSasoSaku, and all readers

Last, mind to review? Segala macam kritik, saran, dan pendapat yang membangun dimohon yaa. Makasih banyak :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Rain

_I walk with the dark cloud_

_I wish my eyes won't follow it to make some rain_

Langit lembayung itu semakin lama semakin gelap. Awan-awan kelabu tua berarak ke daerah hutan dari perkotaan, melapisi lapisan berwarna hijau itu dengan warna kelabu pekat.

Anak berambut merah itu menatap sekilas langit yang tak bersahabat itu sambil mendecih walau ia tahu ia harusnya bersyukur. Ia terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Di dalam pelukannya, ada berbagai buah-buahan yang baru ia temukan; apricot, currant, nectarine, blackberry dan peach. Ia tahu itu tak akan cukup, tetapi ia tak berani mengambil buah lain yang tak ia kenal; salah-salah malah beracun.

Setitik air menetes ke kening anak itu.

Anak itu menggigit bibirnya. Jangan sampai, harapnya. Ia terus berdo'a agar hujan tidak turun pada saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya cerah.

Setetes air kembali terjatuh.

Anak itu kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sudah bisa melihat sungai di kejauhan. Airnya mengalir lebih deras dari biasanya, mungkin karena sumbangan tambahan air dari langit.

Air kembali menetes, kini makin deras.

Anak itu mempererat pelukannya yang berisi buah-buahan yang dibungkus jaketnya. Ia terus menatap ke depan.

Air itu terus menetes. Semakin lama semakin deras, dan mulai membasahi rambut anak itu.

Anak berambut merah itu terus berlari sampai ke sebuah ceruk batu yang terlihat seperti gua yang dalamnya 2 meter.

Di pintu gua itu, ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Mata emeraldnya terus menatap ke lingkungan sekitarnya dengan tatapan cemas. Tetapi tatapan itu berubah saat ia melihat anak berambut merah itu. Anak itu segera berdiri dengan bersemangat sambil berseru, "Sasori-nii!"

Yang dipanggil Sasori itu balas berteriak dengan cemas. "Tunggu di sana, Sakura-chan! Jangan mendekat! Nanti basah!"

Anak yang dipanggil Sakura itu melompat-lompat tidak sabaran, membuat kakaknya tersenyum kecil sendiri.

Sasori pun segera berlari ke arah sana, mendekati Sakura. Begitu sampai, ia segera terduduk dan meletakkan jaketnya di lantai. Langsung saja, terlihat tumpukan buah yang masih segar.

Sakura menatap makanan itu sambil berkata, "Selamat makan!" lalu berdo'a sejenak dan mulai melahap buah-buahan itu. Sesekali ia akan bergumam kagum melihat varietas buah yang jarang ia santap. "Nectarine. Sudah lama sekali ya tidak makan ini."

Sasori sesekali melirik Sakura yang sedang asyik makan. Ia tahu semua makanan itu tidak cukup. Sudah tiga hari mereka hanya makan buah-buahan. Mereka belum menyantap karbohidrat dan protein apa pun. Pernah sekali ia mencoba menangkap ikan, tetapi gagal total.

Ia kemudian melirik bahu adiknya yang sudah dibersihkan dan dibalut dengan sobekan jaketnya itu. Memang, luka itu Alhamdulillah sudah cukup baikan, tetapi ia tahu pasti bahwa mereka masih membutuhkan tenaga medis.

Ia kembali memperhatikan makannya, sampai ia mendengar suatu gumaman kecil, "Aku kangen masakan rumah."

Sasori langsung menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sakura. Sakura langsung saja salah tingkah dan pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki lidahnya yang tak sengaja berkata-kata. Ia tahu Sasori telah berusaha keras mengumpulkan semua makanan itu. Dan ia bisa makan saja di tengah hutan seperti ini ia harusnya bersyukur. Apalagi tanpa bersusah payah.

Sasori terus memikirkan semuanya sambil melahap buahnya. Ia harus mencari makanan yang lebih layak. Ia juga harus segera mencari tenaga medis. Setidaknya ia harus pergi ke pusat keramaian atau rumah penduduk lalu menanyakan arah. Tetapi area ini penuh hutan. Ia belum melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia lain selama 3 hari ini. Dan ia sama sekali tak punya peta. Punya pun ia tak tahu ia berada dimana. Tetapi besok ia harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Mungkin ia akan tetap menyusuri sungai; setidaknya itu membuat mereka tak kekurangan air.

Ia terus berpikir tanpa sadar Sakura sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan sedang meringkuk di ujung gua sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan diri. Badannya menggigil karena udara di luar yang tidak mendukung. Tak lama kemudian, ia terlelap.

Sasori akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia melihat Sakura yang tertidur dengan badan menggigil di ujung sana. Ia segera mengambil jaketnya dan mendekati Sakura, lalu menyelimutinya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya, seolah tahu apa yang terjadi. Lalu napasnya kembali teratur.

Sasori merebahkan diri di samping Sakura, memunggunginya. Ia menatap air yang terus berjatuhan di luar sana. Sesekali air itu memercik dari pohon-pohon kecil atau batu. Hujan yang deras itu seolah menggantikannya untuk menangis, karena Sasori tahu ia tak boleh menangis.

"... Aku ingin pulang ke rumah..."

Terdengar gumaman Sakura. Tampaknya ia mengigau karena Sasori masih mendapati napas Sakura yang teratur.

Sasori kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia harus mencari tempat tinggal lain yang lebih layak untuk dirinya dan adiknya.

**Home**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**For Event Family : Fall and Feel**

**Theme : Flowing Bittersweet**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Mereka masih menyusuri sungai dan mendapati banyak ikan di sana. Ikan walleye, kalau tidak salah menurut Sasori. Perjalanan tidak semakin baik. Mereka masih terus memakan buah-buahan tanpa asupan lain, membuat badan mereka menjadi kurus.

Air bukan masalah besar bagi mereka. Sungai di samping mereka adalah stok air yang sangat banyak. Awalnya, Sakura menolak untuk meminumnya dengan alasan kebersihan. Tetapi saat ia nyaris dehidrasi, ia akhirnya meminumnya juga dan ia sadar bahwa air itu sangat segar dan jernih.

Satu skill baru yang mereka pelajari adalah membuat api. Mereka pernah melihat orang menggosok-gosok kayu dan menghasilkan api dengannya, tetapi semua itu tak semudah kelihatannya. Butuh dua hari usaha hingga mereka berhasil. Itu pun setelah mengganti kayu beberapa kali hingga mereka menggunakan kayu yang benar-benar kering. Udara memang cukup hangat karena masih musim semi, tetapi malam hari tetap saja dingin.

Pada awal-awal saat belum berhasil , Sakura selalu menggigil kedinginan setiap malam, membuat Sasori selalu merelakan jaket miliknya untuk dipakai Sakura.

Ada suatu kali Sakura benar-benar menangis karena ketidaknyamanan tempat tinggal mereka yang hanya sebuah pohon rindang saat itu. Sasori yang merasa heran karena Sakura mendadak menangis tanpa menjelaskan sebabnya itu segera memeluknya.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori lembut.

Sakura masih menangis cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menjadi lebih tenang. Ia sesegukan sebentar sebelum menjawab sambil terisak, "Aku ingin pulang ke rumah! Nggak mau tinggal di sini!"

Sasori mempererat pelukannya. "Kita akan berusaha keluar dari sini secepatnya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura masih terisak. "Benarkah?" tanyanya di sela-sela isakannya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Tetaplah berdo'a, Sakura-chan." katanya lembut.

Kemudian terdengar suara memekik dari atas pohon, yang membuat Sakura terkejut sambil menjerit. Ia segera menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan kakaknya.

Sasori membelai kepalanya. "Itu hanya burung hantu, Sakura."

Sakura masih terisak dan terus menangis hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertidur di dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Sasori menghela napas. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan Sakura akan bertahan. Ia juga tak tahu sampai kapan ia sanggup untuk bertahan.

...

Sakura suka bosan sendiri kalau ia sedang menunggu Sasori mencari makanan sampai berjam-jam. Ia biasanya akan ditinggalkan di tepi sungai sambil berusaha menyalakan api. Kalau api sudah menyala, ia akan bermain air dan berjalan-jalan di dekat sana. Bahunya masih terasa sakit, walau Alhamdulillah kini sudah jauh lebih baik. Kainnya diganti setiap dua kali sehari.

Dan kini Sakura sedang duduk di tepi sungai sambil menonton ikan-ikan yang berenang melewatinya. Sesekali saat tidak ada yang menarik di sungai, ia akan melempari batu ke sana, lalu memperhatikan sejauh mana batu itu akan melompat.

Sakura kemudian melihat sebuah daun maple terjatuh, mengingatkannya akan musim gugur yang masih lama lagi, saat dedaunan merah akan gugur dari pohonnya.

Merah. Sama seperti rambut Sasori.

Ia kembali teringat pada Sasori. Anak laki-laki itu lama sekali mencari makanan. Ia akhir-akhir ini jarang mengobrol bersama kakaknya. Kakaknya itu sering sekali pergi ntah kemana tanpa mengatakan tujuannya dengan jelas karena ia pun tidak tahu. Tampaknya kakaknya itu memang berusaha keras. Kakaknya juga rajin berdo'a, meminta berbagai hal yang kira-kira bisa Sakura tebak.

Sakura kembali teringat akan rumah. Ia rindu rumah. Ia rindu ibu dan ayahnya. Dan sekarang ia malah berada di hutan yang tak ia kenal. Sebenarnya hutan ini indah. Ia bisa menemukan banyak buah yang jarang ia makan di rumah. Tetapi lama-lama buah-buah itu terasa membosankan dan memuakkan.

Ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati sesuatu sedang duduk di sampingnya; kalau itu bisa dibilang duduk.

Ia seketika menjerit melihat makhluk itu. Ia segera mundur ke belakang sambil terus memelototi makhluk yang berkulit kasar itu.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya. Berkeresak, karena menginjak ranting-ranting dan dedaunan kering yang gugur dan melapisi tanah serta rumput hijau di bawahnya.

"Sakura-chan! Ada apa?" seru Sasori khawatir yang baru muncul sambil memeluk bermacam-macam buah.

Sakura menunjuk makhluk berkulit kasar itu dengan tangan gemetar. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

Sasori mendadak tertawa. Buah-buah yang dia pegang berjatuhan. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati hewan itu dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Nii-chan!" seru Sakura ketakutan.

"Ini cuma salamander, kok, Sakura." kata Sasori sambil menatap hewan itu. Di kulitnya ada bintik-bintik. Panjangnya paling 7 inchi. Cukup menakutkan memang bagi Sakura, mengingat gadis itu pernah menjerit saat melihat katak mendadak melompat ke sampingnya. "Makanannya cacing, laba-laba, jangkrik, pokoknya hewan kecil. Jadi, tenang saja."

Sakura tampak ragu. "Sudah, yuk, Sasori-nii. Kita pindah yuk!"

"Sebentar, Sakura-chan." kata Sasori sambil terus mengamati salamander yang tampaknya sama sekali tak peduli itu. "Aku baru kali ini melihatnya."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Kalau Tou-san yang lihat, hewan itu bakal diusir kayaknya! Bukan dilihatin kayak Nii-chan! Kaa-san juga!" seru Sakura kesal.

Sasori menegang mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ia terdiam sambil terus menatap salamander itu tanpa berkedip, membuat Sakura menyangka Sasori benar-benar tertarik dengan amfibi yang menurutnya mengerikan itu.

Sakura berjengit dari jauh. Bahaya atau tidak, penawaran mendekati hewan itu bukan hal yang mau ia terima.

...

Hari-hari kembali berlalu. Mereka mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan di alam liar ini, walau mereka masih mengalami sangat banyak kesulitan. Frekuensi Sakura menyebutkan kata 'rumah' semakin tinggi, membuat Sasori hanya terdiam dan hanya mengelus dada, bersabar.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam rute menelusuri sungai. Menurut Sasori, di daerah ini banyak tempat pemancingan. Jadi, saat sungai itu membentuk laguna dan banyak ikan di dalamnya, ada kemungkinan mereka bisa menemukan manusia lain.

"Sakura-chan! Sini!" terdengar Sasori memanggil dari tepi sungai pada hari ntah ke berapa mereka di hutan itu.

Sakura segera mendekati kakaknya. Ia mendapati anak laki-laki itu basah kuyup, di tangannya ada seekor ikan besar yang masih hidup.

"Aku Alhamdulillah berhasil mendapat ikan! Akhirnya kita bisa makan!" seru Sasori tampak bangga. "Tetapi isinya harus kita bersihkan dulu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai bosan makan buah-buahan. "Nanti dibakar, ya! Sakura cariin kayu dulu."

Dan Sakura pun kembali menghilang untuk mencari kayu. Setelah menemukannya, ia kembali ke tempat kakaknya sambil memeluk kayu-kayu itu. Setengah melompat setengah berjalan, ia mendekati Sasori yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di tepi sungai.

Sasori sedang berdiri di samping sebuah batu. Tangan kirinya menahan ikan yang diletakkan di atas batu itu. Tangan kanannya mengangkat, dengan sebuah batu pipih dalam genggamannya, seolah mau memukul ikan tersebut.

Sakura tersentak.

Tunggu. Apa? Memukul? Apakah Sasori ingin membunuh ikan itu?

Tangan Sasori pun mulai bergerak turun, membuat mata Sakura terbelalak. Kayu-kayu kering berjatuhan dari lengan Sakura.

Gadis itu berlari ke arah Sasori dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mendorong Sasori kuat-kuat.

BRAKK!

Sasori jatuh terduduk. Batu yang ia pegang terlempar. Ikan yang tadi ia pegang menggelepar-gelepar dan kembali terjatuh ke air, lalu hilang dalam aliran sungai yang deras; ikan itu berhasil kabur.

Sasori menatap segalanya dengan mata terbelalak. Saat ikan itu hilang dari pandangan ia menatap kosong ke arah ikan itu menghilang sangat lama. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, membuat Sakura takut sendiri.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sakura. Tamparan yang keras, sampai wajahnya terpalingkan. Sakura terkejut. Ia memegang pipinya yang sakit dan memerah, lalu menatap Sasori.

Sasori tidak menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia menatapnya dengan marah. Tampaknya sangat marah. Ada pandangan dingin yang menusuk dari matanya yang belum pernah Sakura lihat, membuatnya menciut sendiri. Tangan Sasori yang tidak ia pakai menampar sedang mengepal di samping tubuhnya dan gemetaran.

"KAU!" seru Sasori marah. "Kenapa dijatuhkan?"

Sakura balas menatapnya, menantang. Walau sebenarnya ia takut pada kakaknya, ia jauh lebih takut melihat ikan itu mati di tangan kakaknya. "Habis Sasori-nii mau membunuhnya!"

Sasori tampak geram dengan pandangan menantang adiknya. "Terus gimana dimakannya kalau nggak dibunuh?! Lagian kamu selama ini makan daging emang nggak mati dulu hewannya?!"

Sakura tampak bingung sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Ya udah nggak usah dibunuh."

"Mau dimakan hidup-hidup?" tanya Sasori dingin.

Sakura menggeleng, lalu mulai cemberut. "Ikan satu saja hilang marah." katanya gusar.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Sakura yang lain, membuat keduanya menjadi merah. Sakura memegangnya dengan tidak percaya. Apa yang kakaknya lakukan?

"Kau pikir gampang mecarinya?! Aku seharian di sungai kebasahan buat mendapat ikan satu itu dan kamu bilang itu hanya?!" bentak Sasori keras. "Kamu itu kerjanya cuma makan doang!"

Sakura balas menatapnya marah. "Kenapa nggak nyuruh aku cari sendiri kalau nggak ikhlas?!" bentaknya keras.

Sasori berjengit kepada Sakura, lalu tertawa meremehkan. "Bahumu terluka gitu yakin bisa? Lagian kau masih bocah!"

Sakura sangat marah dengan kata-kata kakaknya itu. Lebih dari itu, ia sedih. Dia tak pernah melihatnya kakanya seperti ini sebelumnya. Air mata mulai menetes secara perlahan, mengalir turun melalui pipinya."Jadi aku lemah gitu? Coba ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san! Kamu pasti sudah dihukum!" bentak Sakura.

Sasori mematung. Rahangnya mendadak mengeras. Pupilnya sedikit membesar saat Sakura mengucapkan kata ibu dan ayah, walau sekarang sudah kembali normal. Kemudian ia malah terkekeh, membuat Sakura ngeri sendiri. Sasori menarik kerah baju Sakura, lalu menariknya dan memaksa mata emerald gadis itu agar menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Kau bicara apa?" kata Sasori getir. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san katamu? Kamu tahu mereka dimana?"

Sakura terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Ia bisa merasakan mata Sasori menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan tajam hingga sampai ke dasarnya. "Aku..."

"KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU!" bentak Sasori keras. "Kau bahkan tidak ingat kita ada dimana!"

Tik.

Setitik air kembali jatuh dari langit.

"Aku..." kata Sakura ketakutan, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK INGAT APA YANG TERJADI PADA KITA!" bentak Sasori lagi.

Sakura terdiam. Matanya masih menatap Sasori dengan mata yang lebar. Kemudian ia menduduk. Bibirnya bergetar. "Aku mau pulang." katanya geram, sambil menepis tangan Sasori dan mundur selangkah.

Air kembali menetes, semakin deras.

Sakura berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya. Ia membenci suasana ini. Ia sudah muak.

"Pulang kemana?" tanya Sasori dingin.

"Rumah!" kata Sakura ketus sambil terus berjalan.

Terdengar Sasori tertawa dari belakang. Tawa yang membuat Sakura ketakutan. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Sasori masih tertawa.

"Adikku tersayang!" sindir Sasori sambil menyeringai. "Mau pulang kemana? Rumah yang mana? Bagaimana caranya?"

Tik. Tik.

Hujan semakin deras.

Sakura terpaku, tidak mengerti pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan ini, tetapi ia mencoba tak peduli. "KE RUMAH! AKU BENCI DI SINI!" jeritnya penuh emosi.

Sasori menyeringai. "Kamu tahu kita ada dimana?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura beberapa langkah.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Wajahnya sudah basah; campuran antara air hujan dan air mata. Ia tahu ada yang salah. Pertanyaan kakaknya itu terasa salah.

"Kamu keluar dari hutan ini pun, mau pulang kemana?" tanya Sasori dingin.

Sakura masih tidak menjawab. Ia tak tahu jawabannya.

"Kamu tahu Tou-san dan Kaa-san dimana?" tanya Sasori tajam.

Sakura masih juga tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tahu.

"Apa kamu tahu apakah mereka sudah meninggal atau belum?" Sasori kembali bertanya dengan dingin.

Mata Sakura membelalak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasori. Apa yang kakaknya bicarakan?

"Ah," kata Sasori masih dengan seringainya. "Kamu bahkan tidak ingat kecelakaan itu, ya? Saat mobil mereka menabrak truk yang membawa minyak itu? Saat mobil mereka dan truk itu meledak."

Sakura terpaku. Apa yang sedang kakaknya bicarakan?

"Saat mendadak minyak itu tersembur kemana-mana dan menyebabkan hujan minyak yang membasahi segala yang mampu dijangkaunya termasuk hutan ini makanya hutan ini bisa terbakar hebat? Saat karavan kita ikut terbakar dan terjatuh ke tebing karena hempasan ledakan dan kamu terlempar keluar." lanjut Sasori dengan nada penuh sarkasme.

Sakura masih terpaku. Apakah Sasori mengatakan kebohongan? Mengapa kakaknya bisa mengatakan hal semenyedihkan itu sambil menyeringai seperti itu? Walau begitu, ia bisa menemukan nada pahit yang tersembunyi di balik suara kakaknya itu.

"Atau kamu bahkan tidak ingat bahwa kita tidak ada di Jepang?" tambah Sasori sambil menatap dalam Sakura.

Air hujan terus turun, semakin lama semakin deras.

Badan Sakura bergetar, sebagian karena ia terlalu shock dan sebagian karena cuaca yang dingin. Kemudian ia tertawa hambar walau matanya masih terbuka lebar. "Kamu bicara apa, nii-san?"

Bohong. Ini sebuah kebohongan. Ini tak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan yang menyedihkan.

Sasori mendekati Sakura selangkah, kembali menyeringai. "Atau kamu bahkan nggak ingat kita sedang berlibur ke Michigan untuk bertemu teman Kaa-san?"

Sakura kembali mematung. Michigan? Michigan yang mana? Amerika Serikat? Masa? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka ke sana?

Bohong. Kakaknya berbohong. Sasori hanya ingin menakut-nakuti Sakura.

Sasori kembali tertawa. "Pantasan kamu begitu lugu! Kau bahkan tidak mengingatnya! Kau bahkan tidak mengingat apa pun!"

Bohong. Jangan bilang ini kenyataan.

"Kita tinggal sendiri di sini. Hanya aku dan kau. Kalau kita tak bertahan, kita akan mati entah hari keberapa sejak sekarang." kata Sasori dingin. "Dan kamu sama sekali tidak menyukurinya. Harusnya kamu malu. Kalau kamu kubiarkan saat itu, kamu bahkan sudah mati sekarang. Terpanggang. Tanpa daya."

Mati.

Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk di telinga Sakura. Ia bisa saja sudah mati. Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya juga mungkin mati dalam kecelakaan itu. Mobil mereka meledak kata Sasori. Ia dan Sasori pun mungkin akan segera mati.

"Ah! Kita juga beruntung tidak bertemu beruang hitam!" tambah Sasori dengan nada mengejek. "Kudengar di Michigan ada beberapa. Dan mereka karnivora. Beruntung banget, ya?"

Sakura masih belum berkata-kata. Tampaknya kakaknya itu sedang berusaha menakutinya.

Sasori kembali menatap Sakura, begitu pula Sakura menatap Sasori. Tak ada yang berkata-kata dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya guyuran hujan yang terus bersuara, yang bahkan tak mereka pedulikan. Atau malah mungkin tak mereka sadari.

Mereka terus melakukan kontak mata tanpa arti. Sakura terlalu berat menerima segalanya yang tiba-tiba dan dalam kondisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Sasori masih menatap dingin adiknya, tampaknya benar-benar marah pada adiknya yang egois, manja dan keras kepala itu.

Mendadak Sasori berbalik. "Aku pergi." katanya dingin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang ditinggalkan terus memandang punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh. Ia memegang sebelah pipinya yang terkena tamparan pertama Sasori.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Dan entah kenapa, rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat Sasori menghilang dari pandangannya.

...

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Tidak ada awan gelap yang datang lagi, tetapi mata Sakuralah yang menjadi penggantinya. Mata itu semakin sering mengalirkan air yang rasanya asin itu, seperti awan hitam yang menurunkan hujan deras.

Sasori masih berjalan lurus di sepanjang tepi sungai diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada kontak sama sekali, membuat Sakura sering menatap nanar punggung kakaknya dari belakang.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasori sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Sakura. Ia mengabaikan gadis kecil itu sepenuhnya, seolah Sakura tidak ada. Seolah Sakura tidak pernah ada, atau seolah Sakura sudah meninggal. Dia tidak menggubris Sakura walaupun Sakura mengajaknya berbicara. Disentuh atau dipukul pun ia seolah menganggap Sakura hanya angin lalu. Bahkan saat Sakura menangis meraung-raung, ia terus berjalan tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

Sasori terus bersikap seolah eksistensi Sakura tidak ada. Ia membiarkan gadis itu mencari makan sendiri tak peduli sekeras apa pun perut gadis itu berbunyi. Ia pun meninggalkan Sakura saat ia mau kapan saja, tak peduli Sakura ada atau tidak, membuat Sakura harus mengatur waktu saat ia mencari makan agar ia tak tertinggal.

Sakura mengalami masalah tersendiri dalam mencari makan. Ia tak secekatan Sasori dalam menemukannya. Ia juga tak sepandai Sasori dalam memanjat pohon, membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali. Ia tak tahu mana beri yang beracun atau tidak, membuatnya mengabaikan beri-beri yang ia lewati. Ia hanya mencomot buah-buah yang ia kenal; dan semua itu tak cukup. Ia membutuhan protein dan karbohidrat. Tubuhnya semakin mengurus, membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Sesekali ia menyobek lengan bajunya yang panjang jika ia terluka untuk membalutnya.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia ingin kembali seperti dulu, melihat kakaknya yang selalu tersenyum dan menghiburnya seperti dulu. Kakaknya yang selalu memeluknya saat ia menangis. Kakaknya yang akan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas saat ia ngambek.

Dan Sakura lagi-lagi menangis.

* * *

Chapter 2 update! Alhamdulillah jadi jugaaa. Tinggal 1 chapter lagi!

Thanks for Allah SWT, semua panitia Event Family: Fall and Feel, semua fansSasoSaku, and all readers

Tolong di review yaa. Makasih :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Forest

_I'm drowning in an ocean of leaves_

_Will I become a part of this forest?_

Apakah ia salah? Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan?

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan terseok-seok di antara pepohonan yang mengelilinginya. Kakinya yang setengah terseret membuat suatu belahan pada tumpukan dedaunan kering yang telah gugur dan melapisi tanah di bawahnya. Nyeri pada kakinya mulai terasa lagi.

Apakah ia akan berhasil keluar? Apakah jalan yang diambilnya benar?

Laki-laki itu mulai merasa hutan ini seolah tak berbatas. Ia melirik sungai di sampingnya yang arahnya ia ikuti. Mungkin sungai itu malah membawanya semakin ke pedalaman, bukan ke tempat tinggal penduduk. Kemudian pandangannya mendadak memburam sejenak, membuat ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apakah adiknya masih bertahan? Apakah adiknya masih hidup?

Adiknya yang malang. Gadis kecil manis yang menyebalkan dan manja. Juga tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya, malah menyia-nyiakannya. Dan tidak sadar diri.

Apakah ia sudah bersikap egois? Apakah ia sudah gagal sebagai seorang kakak?

Tidak. Seegois apa pun dia, dia cukup yakin keegoisan adiknya lebih tinggi. Dia sudah berusaha, tetapi kalau sudah ditolak mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia menyeringai kecil.

Benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan.

Mendadak nyeri di kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Pandangannya kembali memburam dan mulai berbayang. Lututnya mulai gemetar. Perutnya pun mendadak terasa sakit, membuatnya memegangnya di bagian lambungnya. Ia benar-benar kekurangan makan. Badannya sudah mengurus dan kulitnya memucat. Entah berapa kilo lemaknya sudah lenyap. Selama ini adiknya yang memakan lebih banyak makanan daripada dirinya.

Heh.

Ia kembali menyeringai.

Benar-benar gadis egois yang menyebalkan.

Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Getaran di lututnya seolah beresonansi dan menjalar ke bagian tubuh yang lain. Langkahnya terasa berat dan semakin pelan. Kakinya benar-benar nyaris terseret saja sekarang.

Apakah ia akan mati? Mati konyol di hutan ini?

Mungkin saja. Mungkin ia akan segera menyusul orangtuanya. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan segalanya, termasuk adiknya; itu pun kalau adiknya masih bertahan.

Pandangannya semakin memburam.

Menyebalkan. Keburaman yang menyebalkan. Rasa nyeri yang menyebalkan. Adik yang menyebalkan. Sungai yang menyebalkan. Hutan yang menyebalkan. Negara dan segala hal-hal asing yang menyebalkan. Ledakan yang menyebalkan. Liburan yang menyebalkan; itu pun kalau ini masih bisa disebut liburan. Ide untuk mengunjungi teman ibunya yang menyebalkan.

Semuanya menyebalkan.

Lututnya sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia terjatuh masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Ya, semuanya menyebalkan.

Pandangannya benar-benar sudah kabur. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mati. Untuk sesaat, ia kembali teringat pada Tuhan, kemudian terjatuh tanpa daya ke tumpukan daun yang telah berguguran.

Sekilas, hanya sekilas, ia bisa mendengar seruan panggilan namanya dan gemersik daun. Ia sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan segera menjadi bagian dari hutan itu.

**Home**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**For Event Family : Fall and Feel**

**Theme : Flowing Bittersweet**

"SASORI-NII!"

Terdengar jeritan seorang gadis kecil tak jauh dari belakang anak berambut merah itu. Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah anak berambut merah itu. Wajahnya yang tampak sama pucatnya dengan anak berambut merah itu menunjukkan raut khawatir. Itu bukanlah wajah yang pucat karena warna alami kulitnya, tetapi pucat karena kurang sehat. Ia kurus. Sangat kurus malah. Tulangnya mulai tercetak pada kulitnya yang dibalut baju lengan panjangnya yang kini sudah berubah bentuk menjadi baju lengan pendek karena disobek untuk membalut luka-lukanya. Jaket milik kakaknya masih utuh, tampak sangat longgar dalam tubuhnya. Semenjak Sasori tidak lagi berbicara padanya, jaket itu tak pernah kembali kepada pemiliknya. Dan semenjak itu pula, Sakura selalu memakainya, lengkap dengan tudungnya dan resletingnya selalu ia naikkan.

Sakura langsung berjongkok saat ia sampai ke samping laki-laki itu dan berusaha memanggilnya. Tetapi sama sekali tak ada reaksi, membuat ia takut sendiri.

Apakah kakaknya sudah meninggal?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Segera dicarinya nadi laki-laki itu, tetapi ntah perasaannya saja atau bukan, denyutnya lemah sekali.

Matanya terbelalak ketakutan. Ia belum siap kakaknya meninggal. Apalagi setelah semua hal yang terjadi selama ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sakura segera mencoba memapah laki-laki itu dan menyandarkannya pada bahunya yang tidak luka. Berat. Berat sekali. Bahkan dalam keadaan normal pun ia akan merasa terbebani, apalagi dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini.

Ia pun mulai berjalan, membuat kakaknya yang tak sadarkan diri itu terseret dengan cara tak terhormat. Peluh mengalir dari keningnya, membuat wajahnya yang kusut semakin parah. Matanya yang sayu karena tidur yang tidak tenang, tentu karena ia takut ditinggal dan tak ada yang menjaganya lagi, tampak semakin kosong.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

Nyeri. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bahunya sakit. Kakinya sakit. Badannya juga sakit. Dan yang paling parah, hatinya sakit.

Ia telah membuat kesalahan. Suatu kesalahan yang fatal. Dan semuanya karena kemanjaan dia. Sifat manja yang dari dulu melekat pada dirinya karena ia adalah anak bungsu. Dan keegoisannya. Bocah malang yang egois.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum getir.

Salah. Bocah tak tahu diri yang sangat egois. Saking egoisnya ia sampai mengabaikan orang lain, sampai tak melihat orang lain, bagaimana orang-orang itu melindunginya, menolongnya, dan mengorbankan diri mereka untuknya.

Mendadak rasa bersalah memenuhi perasaannya, menjalar dan membuat perasaan tidak nyaman pada dirinya. Dan kenapa rasa bersalah itu datang begitu terlambat? Setelah ia kehilangan begitu banyak hal. Ia telah kehilangan hidupnya yang nyaman, mungkin juga orang tuanya, dan mungkin juga... Kakaknya.

"Maaf..." katanya dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya menunduk, membuat air mata yang mulai mengalir itu semakin mudah terjatuh. "Maafkan aku, Sasori-nii. Maaf... untuk segalanya. Maaf telah merepotkanmu... Maaf telah membuatmu berkorban... Maaf telah membuatmu sedih... Maaf telah bersikap tidak menghargaimu..."

Tak ada jawaban. Dan itu sesuai perkirannya, walau ia sangat berharap ada jawaban dari subjek yang ia ajak bicara.

Ia melirik laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya, yang walau berjarak sangat dekat tetapi terasa sangat jauh. Berasa tak tersentuh, seolah lelaki itu tak ada di sana untuknya. Atau untuk siapa pun.

"Aku... Menyesal..." lanjut gadis itu mulai terisak. "Sangat menyesal... Untuk segalanya..."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu memperlambat jalannya tanpa ia sadari, terus menyusuri tepi sungai. Sekelebat memori mulai mempermainkannya.

"Terima kasih... Untuk segalanya..." ucapnya serak.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Ia kembali teringat akan memori bersama kakaknya. Kakaknya yang sering membantunya. Makanya yang tersenyum padanya. Kakaknya yang suka mengajarinya. Kakaknya yang rajin berdo'a dan beribadah.

Ah, iya! Ia harus berdo'a. Meminta kepada Tuhan agar segalanya membaik. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Ia menutup matanya, lalu berdo'a dalam diam. Setelah cukup lama, ia kembali membuka matanya. Segalanya masih sama; kakaknya masih disana tanpa suara sedikit pun. Ia pun kembali menangis.

"Aku menyayangimu... Sasori-niichan." kata Sakura di sela tangisannya. "Kumohon... Jangan pergi dariku..."

...

_"Hey, who are these kids?"_

Sebuah suara terdengar samar di telinga Sakura.

_"What are you talking about_?"

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang di kejauhan. Suara yang lain. Kenapa terdengar begitu samar?

_"There are two kids here! Maybe they are lost!"_

_"Lost, eh? Funny."_

_"I kid you not, dude! You should come here!"_

_"Yeah, and you will laugh at me as usual? No, thanks!"_

_"You should come here!"_

_"Last time you said that we would come to watch a gig, you tried to kidding me! How many dough I spent for the oil?"_

_"I've apologized! Just come here!"_

_"Yeah, but I won't believe at you anymore if you're trying to lie again."_

Suara-suara. Suara siapa? Kenapa ia tak mencoba melihat pemiliknya?

Ah. Ia pingsan tadi. Setelah perjalanan panjang yang mulai terasa tak berguna.

_"Hey, you're right!"_

Terdengar suara panik. Kemudian, terasa oleh Sakura orang itu memegang nadinya.

_"Still alive. But they're dying."_

_"We should bring them to a hospital."_

_"Bring the red-haired one! I'll bring this boy."_

Boy? Hey, ia kan perempuan. Mungkin efek dari jaketnya kali ya. Mungkin... Mung... Kin...

Dan segalanya kembali gelap.

...

"Anakku! Anakku!"

Sebuah suara. Suara yang familiar.

"_Mrs. Haruno, I fell very sorry about your family, but please calm down. She's okay so far._"

Suara lain. Suara yang tak ia kenal.

"_But, my daughter! _Oh, sayang..."

Ya, suara yang familiar tadi. Suara yang ia rindukan.

_"Let her take a rest, Ma'am. I think she will be fine."_

Kenapa memakai bahasa Inggris?

_"But her wound! Ah, Sakura-chan! She's injured. And so pale."_

Suara yang penuh kekhawatiran. Suara ibunya. Tunggu... Apa? Suara ibunya?

_"Yes, Mrs. Haruno. We've tried our best. I think you should take a rest too. And about your son..."_

_"He's alive too, sir?! Where is he?"_

Ya, itu suara ibunya! Ibunya selamat!

_"Yes, he is. There he is, on the next bed."_

Apa katanya? Kakaknya selamat? Sasori-nii juga selamat?

_"Oh, Sasori! Alhamdulillah! Thank God! How glad I am. Kizashi must know it too."_

Sasori selamat! Apakah ini mimpi? Ayahnya juga selamat! Kalau ini mimpi, biarlah ia tetap seperti ini. Biarlah ia berada dalam mimpi yang indah ini.

_"I hope you're not gonna wake him up. He really need take a rest, Mrs. Haruno."_

Dan setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, segalanya kembali gelap.

...

"Sakura-chan!"

Lagi-lagi. Sebuah suara yang familiar. Ah, itu suara ibunya. Apakah ini lanjutan mimpi kemarin?

"Kaa... San?" Sakura mencoba berkata-kata, setengah berharap ini semua bukan mimpi.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Suara itu. Suara ayahnya. Suara yang memanggilnya berulang-ulang. Suara yang ia rindukan. Benarkah itu Tou-san?

Ia mencoba membuka matanya, tetapi terlalu berat. Terlalu menyilaukan.

"Saku..."

Kata-kata itu terputus. Alam bawah sadarnya sudah menariknya kembali.

...

Terang. Sinar pudar itu terasa terang saat menyinari wajahnya. Sinar apa itu? Pucat, seperti sinar bulan. Ia mencoba membuka matanya, tetapi matanya terasa berat. Sangat berat malah, membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali menutup matanya.

Hangat. Ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang basah. Apa itu? Dari mana asalnya?

Tes.

Setitik cairan hangat kembali terjatuh ke pipinya. Apa itu? Air mata?

Terdengar isakan sesaat. Siapa? Siapa itu?

"Niichan?"

Sakura mencoba bergumam. Tetapi tak ada jawaban. Sangat lama, sampai sebuah suara kembali berucap, memecah keheningan penuh kedamaian dalam kamar itu.

"Aku juga... Sayang padamu, Sakura-chan."

Suatu kalimat, yang sudah lama Sakura idamkan. Suatu kalimat dari orang itu. Orang yang ia sayangi, dan telah ia buat kecewa.

Ia ingin bangkit! Ia ingin bangun! Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakaknya yang berambut merah itu! Pada Sasori-nii! Ayo, bangunlah! Bangunlah, Sakura!

Tetapi ia gagal, karena kemudian alam bawah sadar menariknya kembali.

Walaupun begitu, sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, membuat sang anak berambut merah terkesima sesaat sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

...

Sakura masih tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa berada di rumah. Ya, inilah yang ia sebut rumah. Tidak harus berada dalam satu bangunan yang nyaman dengan fasilitas super lengkap. Rumah adalah tempat dimana ia bisa berkumpul dalam keharmonisan bersama keluarganya; Ibunya, ayahnya, juga kakaknya. Tanpa mereka, bangunan berfasilitas bintang lima pun tidak benar-benar terasa seperti rumah. Ya, rumah adalah tempat ia dan keluarganya bisa berkumpul bersama, tak peduli dimana pun ia berada.

...

_Seorang anak kecil mencoba mengintip lewat jendela di bagian depan kavaran, menatap ke arah mobil yang terbuka pada bagian atasnya di hadapannya. Sebuah mobil klasik; selera yang tidak wajar memang. "Kaa-san! Aku lapar!"_

_Yang dipanggil berpaling, lalu balas berteriak, "Hangatkan sup tadi pagi saja, sayang! Dan jangan mengeluh!"_

_Gadis tadi sedikit cemberut mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, tetapi tak lagi berkomentar. Ia berlari ke arah kompor lalu naik ke atas kursi di depan kompor; karena tinggi badannya, ia tidak bisa mencapai kompor tanpa alat bantu._

_Sementara itu, Sasori kini gantian mendekati jendela dan berteriak, "Tou-san? Apa mobil ini tidak terlalu cepat? Bisa berbahaya!"_

_"Jalanannya kosong, Sasori!" Terdengar sahutan dari luar. "Tou-san malas berlama-lama di jalan."_

_Sasori menghela napas kemudian mendekati adiknya untuk membantunya. Mendadak, ada sebuah guncangan dan mereka berhenti bergerak._

_Ya, mobil menabrak sebuah tanki minyak tanpa anak-anak itu ketahui, dan dalam sekejap mesin bagian depannya terbakar. Apinya itu tidak cukup besar, tetapi dengan segera merambat ke mesin tanki itu. Mebuki menjerit kecil melihatnya. Kemudian, para sopir truk itu yang berjumlah dua orang segera keluar dan menghampiri mobil sambil mencoba menyemprot apinya dengan tabung untuk memadamkan api, tetapi mereka gagal._

_Sambil mendecih, kedua orang itu segera menghampiri Mebuki dan Kizashi lalu menyeret kedua orang yang kebingungan itu pergi menjauh. Mereka berlari hingga sejauh 100 m hingga mendadak Mebuki sadar apa yang terjadi._

_"_Hey, why are you taking us like this?_" tanya Mebuki bingung. "_The fire isn't that dangerous. It just a very small fire._"_

_Yang menyeretnya pun menghentikan langkahnya, tampak kesal. "_We're taking a lot of oil there and if the fire doesn't being controlled, our vehicles will blow up in a minute_."_

_"_What?!_" seru Kizashi terhenti, kemudian ia menatap Mebuki dengan mata terbelalak penuh arti, yang segera disadari Mebuki maksud tatapannya. "Sakura dan Sasori..."_

_Keduanya pun kompak berlari ke arah kavaran, tetapi kedua pria tadi yang menyadari tindakan mereka segera menahannya dan menyeret mereka menjauh. _"You wanna die, eh?! Don't be a fool!"

"Our children...!"

_DHUARRRR!_

_Meledak. Tangki itu meledak dalam balutan api yang begitu cepat menjalar. Minyak yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan kemana-mana, menyebabkan hujan tak menyenangkan yang tidak enak disertai hempasan pecahan mobil dan tanki. Kavaran itu terdorong juga ke arah jurang di samping tebing, lalu terjatuh, membuat Mebuki langsung pingsan di tempat tanpa sadar bahwa ledakan itu juga mengenai dirinya dan ketiga orang di dekatnya._

_Sakura dan Sasori yang berada di dalam sana terkejut. Badan mereka limbung dan mereka terjatuh. Lalu kavaran yang terkena hempasan ledakan dan juga sedikit api itu berguling dan barang-barang pun mulai berjatuhan. Pintu kavaran mendadak terbuka, membuat beberapa barang mulai terjatuh. Sakura yang pingsan pun terseret ke sana. Sasori yang menyadari ini langsung berusaha menangkapnya, tetapi terlambat. Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangan, terjatuh tanpa daya keluar sana._

_Kavaran itu akhirnya mendarat dengan suara keras setelah menabrak pohon dan mulai pecah. Api dari bagian mobil yang terlempar mulai membakar kavaran mereka, begitu mudah karena minyak kini ada dimana-mana._

_Sasori mencoba berdiri dan kemudian ia melihat kompor yang masih menyala. Apinya telah merambat, melalui buku-buku yang terjatuh di dekat kompor, menuju kardus berisi persediaan gas untuk memasak._

_Ia mendecih lalu segera berlari keluar dan mendapati sekelilingnya ada beberapa bagian tempat api berkobar. Ia mencari keberadaan adiknya sambil berlari menjauh._

_Dan ia melihatnya. Sosok gadis itu. Sosok adiknya. Sosok Sakura. Sakura kesayangannya._

._  
_

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa, Alhamdulillah. Ini cliff hanger ngga? Ngga, kan? Hahahahaha.

Gimana ceritanya menurut kalian? Apakah... Awkward? Mungkin kali ya... Cerita ini kuubah banyak dari aslinya. Karena yah... Begitulah. Harusnya Naruto muncul. Aku pikir dia cocok pakai aksen yooper(?) Atau malah ngga kali. Tadinya aku mau kupas lebih dalam soal Michigan tapi gajadii. Aku fokusin aja ke hubungan SasoSaku. Tapii apa yang salah ya? Ini bukan berasa tulisan aku yang biasanya penuh deskripsi. Tapi ya udah deh. Males ganti hahahaha.

Oiya, maklum ya bahasa Inggrisnya kayak gini. Kalau ada salah gapapa kok kalo diingatkan, malah aku berterimakasih.

Balasan Review:

Hanazono yuri : sudah diupdate Alhamdulillah, ga kilat sih hahaha

Akbar123 : Alhamdulillah udah berlanjut. Memuaskankah?

Milkways99 : ngga kilat ya? Hahahaha

Rosachi-hime : jangan bilang gomen, harusnya aku malah yang minta maaf udah ngerepotin kakak membacanyaa. Tapi makasih yaa :) iya, nih. Kebiasaan. Kayaknya disini juga ada yang nyelip deh hahaha

Family - Fall and Feel : Gapapa kok kaak :) oiya, aku cuma tulis di summary yaa. Iya flowing bittersweet. Hahahaha. Agak lain ya? Tapi baguslah jadi ga monotooon. Semoga ini cukup jelas yaa.

Yap, that's all! Makasih sudah membaca sejauh ini.

Mind to Review? :)


End file.
